The Band in Ouran Academy
by IncaStarr
Summary: A band starts to form in the Ouran Academy. The main character is posing as Haruhi's sister/brother so it isn't found out.
1. Information

Name: Jun Hikari

Year: 1st

Status: Rich but poses as a poor

Gender: Female

Host Club member: Yes

Family:

Mother- Rina Hikari

Father- Francis Hikari

Older Sister - Lolita

'brother' - Haruhi

Looks:

Girl

Hair- brown

Eyes - Right = blue, left = green

Boy

Hair- brown

Eyes- Right = blue, left = green

Clothes:

uniform- she wears the boys uniform and black rose drop earrings, a black and red rose necklace, and a black rose bracelet with a red pearl hanging off of it and her glasses.

Casual: A black 1-shoulder and a pair of jeans with the jewelry and her red rimmed glasses

Personality: Jun is an easy-going and quiet girl who strives on not having her secret known. She and Haruhi are childhood friends and they are posing as brothers so the secret that she is the famous singer, Shiro, and the daughter of a French artist and Japanese writer will not be known.

Likes: her family, animals, books, winter, black, red, solicity, quietness, ramen, coffee, roses (mainly black)

Dislikes: loud people, fangirls, fanboys, hot weather, pink, yellow

Fears: Lightning, the dark, crowded spaces

History: She knew Haruhi when she was just a young girl. Her mother and Haruhi's father were once great friends. But then she had to move back to France, leaving Haruhi. She returns back to Japan a few years later and goes to Ouran Academy. She poses as Haruhi's sister but then a brother seeing as people think she is male. She met Renge when she was in France and they became great friends. They were rarely anywhere without the other. They were both heartbroken when she had to move back to Japan.

Parents: Her mother, Rina is japanese and her father, Francis is French, making her half French, half Japanese. They met when her mother, an author, went to France to write a story. Her father, an artist, was at the same place, and they fell in love and got married soon after. They are gone on work a lot and she is often at her house alone,seeing her sister doesn't live in the same house.

Hobbies: Drawing, rehearsing with your band (The Black Butterfly), reading, dancing, writing/reading poems, writing stories.

Stage name: Shiro

Looks:

Hair- Blonde-ish silver

Eyes: Red

* * *

><p>Name: Hanon Tsuki<p>

Year: 1st

Status: Rich

Gender: Female

Host Club: No

Host Club customer: Yes, occasionally

Family:

Mother- Sera Tsuki

Father- Ryuu Tsuki

Brothers- Akito/Akira Tsuki

Looks:  
>Hair- Blue<p>

Eyes- Green

Clothes:

School- the girls uniform in a navy blue

Casual- A regular T-shirt with jeans and sandals

Personality:She's a happy-go-lucky kind of girl who's almost always seen smiling. But if you mess with her, you better run like Hell broke loose!

Likes: Frogs, bunny-rabbits, dogs, dolphins

Dislikes: Teachers, homework, sharks

Fears: Sharks, fire, bullies

History: She's a friend of Haruhi's, they met a while after Jun had left for France

Parents: Her parents own a HUGE medical business in Japan

Hobbies: Dancing, playing video games, crafts

Stage name: Minako

Looks:

Hair- Blonde

Eyes- Gold

* * *

><p>Name: Lilac Lare<p>

Year: 1st

Status: Rich

Gender: Female

Host Club: No

Host Club Customer: Occasionally

Family:

Mother- August Lare

Father- Daemon Lare

Looks:

Hair- Purple

Eyes- Blue

Clothes:

School- Wears the, 'yellow monster', as Rina calls it, but in a navy blue color and not so... poofy.

Casual- A navy blue T-shirt and a navy blue skirt. Sometimes a pair of comfortable jeans.

Personality: Nice, emotional, can you say Tamaki?

Likes: Cake, blue, birds, her friends

Dislikes: Vegetables, fruit, pink, yellow, fangirls, fanboys

Fears: the dark, spiders, heights

History: She is an America who's studying abroad in Japan

Parents: Her parents are well-known artists and often go on trips around the world. She is often left at home with her brothers.

Hobbies: Playing the Keyboard/piano, taking naps, teasing people, making fun of Tamaki

Stage name: Mana

Looks:

Hair- Red

Eyes- Red

* * *

><p>Name: Melonie Smith<p>

Year: 1st

Status: Rich

Gender: female

Host Club: No

Host Club Customer: Occasionally

Family: Deceased, lives with her Aunt Megumi

Looks:

Hair- Black

Eyes- Gold

Clothes:

School- She wears the 'yellow monster' but in a navy blue.

Casual- A T-shirt and baggy pants or capris

Personality: She's a talker, whether about fashion, food, or books. She means no harm, but tends to blurt out stuff.

Likes: Being lazy, green, blue, purple, dogs, cute things

Dislikes: Silence, fangirls, fanboys, cats

Fears: cats

History: Her parents died in a car crash and she was sent to live in japan with her Aunt Megumi

Hobbies: gossiping, taking naps, immitating dogs

Stage name: Winter

Looks:

Hair- Purple

Eyes- Violet

* * *

><p>Name: Daisuke Nia<p>

Year: 2nd

Status: Rich

Gender: Male

Host Club: No

Family: Deceased, he lives with Haru and his family

Looks:

Hair- blonde

Eyes- violet

Personality: He's one of the boys that get angry easily. Let's leave it at that

Stage name: Kuroi

Looks:

Hair- black

Eyes: Gold

* * *

><p>Name: AkiraAkito Tsuki

Year: 3rd

Status: Rich

Gender: Male

Host Club: No

Family:

Mother- Sera Tsuki

Father- Ryuu Tsuki

Sister- Honon Tsuki

Looks:

Hair- Blonde/silver

Eyes- blue/gold

Personality: They are complete opposites, while Akira is the one to go for the good side, Akito is a bad boy from the start.

Stage names: Daichi/Daiki

Looks:

Hair- Black/blonde

Eyes: Green

* * *

><p>Name: Haru Ookami<p>

Year: 2nd

Status: Rich

Gender: Male

Host Club: No

Family:

Grandmother- Aika Ookami

Grandfather- Sora Ookami

Looks:

Hair- black

Eyes- gold

Personality: He is a really nice guy once you get to know him. At first, he's a really shy guy and rarely talks.

Stage name: Raiden

Looks:

Hair- blonde

Eyes- gold


	2. The Story Starts

Haruhi Fujioka closed yet another door to a noisy library.

"To think there are four libraries, you'd think at least one would be quiet huh?" a voice said quietly behind her.

Haruhi looked behind her and saw her 'sister/brother', Jun 'Fujioka' Hikari.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think they come to school just for fun." Haruhi sighed.

The 2 girls started walking around to find a good place to study. They came upon Music Room 3 which looked to be abandoned.

"An abandoned music room?" Haruhi wondered.

"Might as well," Jun shrugged.

Haruhi opened the door and rose petals came flying out. Jun looked at the petals, lifted her hand, and caught a fistful of them. She opened her hand and looked at the

petals.

"Pink." she mumbled, throwing them down.

"Welcome!" the 6 boys said.

"Oh, they're boys." 2 twins said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these two boys are in your class." a boy with glasses said.

"Yeah, but they're shy. The one in the back doesn't really talk at all. So we don't really know much about them." the twins answered.

"I see. Well, that wan't very polite, welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students." glasses smiled.

Jun could almost **_see_** the gears turning in his head.

"What? You must be Haruhi and Jun Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about!" a blonde cried.

Jun sighed and, knowing this conversation was going to go off into the definiton of weird, took out a book from her pocket.

They started talking and Haruhi started to leave. Jun looked up and sighed at the scene in front of her. The blone guy from earlier was asking her what type of boys

she liked. Blinkiing, she turned her attention back into the book. She had gotten through 84 pages when she heard a crash. Slamming her book closed, she looked up.

A vase was lying on the ground, shattered in pieces. Jun raced to Haruhi's side, throwing her book behind her right shoulder, getting a bulls-eye onto the blondie,

whom she learned name was Tamaki's head.

"Hey, you want me to pay for that?" Jun asked, after Haruhi was done freaking out.

"No, you've done enough for me. I don't want to bother you." Haaruhi declined.

"Suit yourself. It wouldn't have been a problem." Jun sighed.

Kyoya Ootori, the boy with glasses picked up a piece of the shattered vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" he asked.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." Tamaki said, sitting down on a chair, crossing his legs, "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since

you have no money, you can pay with your body! that means, starting today, both of you are the Host Club's dogs!"

"Why me?" Jun asked.

"Well, you're brothers." Tamaki answered.

Jun looked at Tamaki with half closed eyes and sighed, going back to her book which she had grabbed back from Tamaki. Haruhi was frozen on the spot.

The Host Club soon opened and Jun sat on a vacant couch, still reading her book. Tamaki was telling his customers about Haruhi.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet! Didja get everything on the list?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, you really sholdn't call him a piglet." I muttered from my couch.

They all looked at me.

"And why not?" Tamaki asked.

"Well. 1) He's not a pig. 2) He's a dog therefore you should call him a puppy. And 3)" I shot him a glare, "He's not an animal."

"Oh... right."

Tamaki started looking through the contents of the bag.

"Wait a sec. What is this?" Tamaki pulled out a jar of Hescafe instant coffee.

"Exactly what it looks like. Coffee." Haruhi said.

"I've never seen this brand before, is it the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

I stopped listening after that, not wanting to hear the fuss over instant coffee. I took out my book and started reading again.

"Jun! come over here for a sec!" Haruhi called.

I sighed and walked over to the group.

"Here. It's your favorite." Haruhi handed me a cup of (insert favorite coffe) coffee.

"Thanks, Haru." I nodded, taking the cup.

I walked back to the couch, readiing all the way there. I sat down and sipped the coffee. I heard girls fauning over Mori and Hunny and fugured they were finally here.

I finished the last 284 pages in thirty minutes and sighed. Standing up I went to Haruhi.

"You finished another book?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Jeez, Jun. You've gotta read slower." Haruhi sighed.

We both started watching Tamaki 'teach' us something.

"There's a word for people like him." I muttered to haruhi.

"Yeah, I know, but what was it?" she whispered back.

"A pain in the neck?"

"Nooo, there was another word."

"Huh! I got it!" we both said at the same time. We looked at each other. "Obnoxious!"

Tamaki paled and went into his little 'emo corner'.

"Haha! You're a hero all right!" the twins laughed.

"I'm sorry, sempai. But your lesson did stike a small cord with me." Haruhi said.

I looked at disbelievingly. Tamaki dramatically stood up.

"It did? Well, let me teach you more. My friend!"

"Boss?" Kaoru, I think, said.

"Call me king!" Tamaki commanded.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting." Kaoru started.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part!" Hikaru finished, "He's not exactly Host Club material. But maybe if we took off the

glasses it'll help."

They each took off one of our glasses.

"Hey! We need those! We used to have contacts but they were lost!" Haruhi spoke for both of us.

Tamaki ran up to us and pushed the twins aside. He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he called.

"Yes sir!" they cried.

They both took each of our arms and dragged us off.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Haru and I yelled.

We were dragged into a dressing room and thrown into a room.

"Here, change into this!" the twins demanded.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" the twins jumped on us and chanted 'Change! Change! Change!...'

"Alright! We'll change! Just get out!" Haruhi yelled, pushing them out with my help.

We sighed and looked at each other. I took off my wig and fixed the rest of my hair into a fixed braid.

We both started to change and I put the newly fixed braid in a bun an top of my head and put the wig back on. We both stepped out and I started fixing the tie.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"You know? That's exactly what I was thinking!" Tamaki smiled.

'Bullcrap..." I thought.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are official hosts!" Tamaki proclaimed, "I will personally train you to be a first-rate host! If you can get

one hundred customers each to request you, we will forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi exclaimed.

The next Hosting session, there were 3 girls who requested me.

"Um, Jun. Do you have any hobbies?" a girl with short brown hair asked.

"Well, I like to sing, dance, write and read, I guess. I also like to write and read poems as well." I answered quietly, looking down.

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" Another girl, with dark brown hair that stopped about 3 inches below the shoulders asked.

"Yes, it's really pretty!" the girl with black shoulder length hair exclaimed.

"Well, I don't use products. It's just like that." I said.

"What are your family like?" a girl with waist length black hair asked.

"Well, my father is somewhere in America. My older sister lives with our aunt and my twin sister died around 5 years ago." I started.

"But aren't you and Haruhi brothers?" the one with brown hair asked.

"We're half brothers." I explained.

"Oh, I see." they all said at the same time.

"My father is a really nice man. He cares a lot for me and my sister. My sister is a lot like me. We're both really quiet and shy." I said.

"So, if it's not too much trouble, how did your sister die?" the short haired brown girl asked.

"Well, we used to live in France where my father comes from. There was a fire in our house. My sister was taking her daily afternoon nap and well, the fire got her." I

looked at my lap.

"So, you live by yourself?" the black haired waist legth girl asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Oh So who does the chores around house?" the brown, shoulder length one asked.

"I do them myself. My father and mother were both great cooks. My father would teach me how to make French desserts." I gave a small smile.

"Umm, uh. Is okay that tommorrow, we request to sit with you again?" they all asked.

"Oh, I'd love it if you did!" I gave a rare genuine smile that usually comes once a decade.

"Haruhi! Jun! Come over a second!" Tamaki commanded.

I lookeed at him and excused myself.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I asked.

"What's up?" Haruhi appeared beside me.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

We looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_Just smile and continue._

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." we both said, smiling, though mine wasn't as genuine.

"That was so cute! The air of bashfulness was very good, super good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki ranted, pulling both of us into a glomping.

"MORI-SEMPAI!" we both yelled, "HELP US!"

Mori went over to us and picked us up.

"Mori-sempai? You really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki siad, "Come on, little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug!"

"We already have dads. We don't need another one." we said in unison.

The Club closed and I sighed. Maybe agreeing to this job was a bad idea.

I started cleaning up and walked with Haruhi to get her bag.

"Hey, where's my bag?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't seem to find mine either." I said.

"What? Are you serious?" Haruhi cried.

I joined her at the window and looked out.

"How did that happen?" I wondered.

"I didn't think there were bullies at this school." Haruhi said.

"Hn. Guess they're everywhere." I sighed.

We ran down the hall and came upon Ayanokoji.

"Oh. It's you. I bet you love having Tamaki faun over you. It's useless though. You'll always be a second class citizen." she sneered.

Haruhi and I looked at each other, sighed, and kept running.

We arrived at the pond and I was waiting for Haruhi to find her wallet. I sat down on the edge, my legs hurt. Sighing, I stood up and started searching again.

"Hey, it's all right, Jun. You can go back now." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's fine." Haruhi nodded.

I sighed, knowing she didn't want me to worry and picked up my stuff, walking back into the building. Haruhi soon came back and I looked out from the doorway.

Tamaki was helping her find her wallet.

I sighed and walked to the Host Club. Ayanakoji requested Haruhi and I wished her good luck. I was about to walk away when Ayanakoji asked me to stay. I sensed

this was going somewhere and sighed but stayed anyway. Haruhi and Ayanokoji did most of th talking and I just listened. After about 5 minutes, they started talking

about the pond incident.

"Now I understand," Haruhi said. I looked at her, "You're jealous of us."

I looked at her disbelieving.

The next events happened so quickly I could barely see what was happening. Ayanakoji swept her hand across the table, Haruhi stood up, making the table and

teacups slide, I fell to the ground, Ayanakoji fell on top of me, Haruhi fell on top of her. I was just thankful my wig didn't fly off.

I coughed, not listening to Ayanakoji's ranting and felt water being poored on me. I blinked and looked up. The twins had empty teacups in their hands. I took a deep

breath, trying not to yell at them for doing that.

Tamaki picked Ayanakoji up and I stood up, sighing.

'Girls like them are so dramatic.' I thought. 'Tell me again why God made a girl?'

Tamaki changed Haru's quota to a thousand and Haru gasped. Tamaki lent his hand out and Haru took it. I crinkled my nose at the smell of tea.

'I hate the smell of tea!' I thought.

Kyoya held up 2 bags. "These are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

He handed one to Haru and me. I looked inside and almost gagged.

"I take it back. I'd rather a wet one." I mumbled under my breath. Nevertheless, I changed into the dress and took my wig off, combing my hair with a hairbrush that I

conveniently had in my pocket. Tamaki opened the curtains and I gasped.

"Jun, here's some towels." he looked at me and his eyes widened.

I glared at him with half open eyes, my specialty that I used on Lolita anytime she made me mad. He let go of the curtain and it fell back into place. I sighed and

continued to braid my hair. I finished the braid and walked out, putting the braid in the bun with my wig on my shoulder for easy access.

"So, Jun, Haruhi. You're a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Biologically speaking-" Haru started.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

Tamaki started freaking out and yelling.

"Listen sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognise us as boys or girls." Haru and I looked at each other, "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to

be recognised for who they are, not what sex they are." we both shrugged and folded our arms in front of us.

"Well, isn't this interesting, though?" Kyoya said.

"Oh, yeah!" the twins smiled.

"Uh you know, I have to say sempai, I thought you were really cool earlier!"Haruhi said.

I looked at her and shook my head. Tamaki's face then resembled a tomato and he started backing away.

"Now, I could be wong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya smiled.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad!" Haruhi stated. I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. "I wonder how I could

pull it off. I've got it! I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!"

I sighed. This is the real Haruhi. I just hope they don't find out that I'm actually a Hikari of Hikari Products. The youngest daughter of the 2 Hikari heads who made

many types of accesories, mainly hair accesories like extensions and bows.


	3. Tropical Paridise

Haruhi walked up to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and closed the book. We both ran to the third music room. Haruhi opened the door and we saw a room decked ou like a tropical paradise.  
>"What? Are we in the right room?" I asked.<br>"Welcome!" the boys in front of us smiled.  
>They were decked out in tropical paradise outfits as well. I stared at them.<br>"You guys finally made it. You're so late!" the twins said.  
>"Umm, we may be wrong, but both of these calendars say it's still early spring.' Haruhi mumbled, switching back from my calendar and hers.<br>"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides, the heating system we have is, the best!" Tamaki sried.  
>"You have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen." Kyoya smiled. "Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise. Oh, yes. We've turned this place into Nirvana, a tropical island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki cried.<br>"That's funny, cuz I'm feeling a massive chill right now." I muttered.  
>The Host Club opened and I sighed. Ready for business! I started handing out drinks to everyone.<br>"Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you ladies! Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party!" tamaki said.  
>I looked at him, just after I set down a glass of punch.<br>"We're throwing a party?" I asked, looking at Tamaki.  
>"What kind of party is it going to be?" a girl from the twins' table asked.<br>"Is it going to be formal?" another asked.  
>"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall!" Hikaru said.<br>"It's a perfect place for dancing!" Kaoru sad.i "But I really want to-" I stopped listening and watching there.  
>I walked over to Haruhi and Kyoya at the little hut.<br>"The guests seem even more worked up than usual." I commented.  
>"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.<br>"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked.  
>"I have no decision making authroity. All the clubs' policies have been laid out by our king, Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photobook onto his desk." Kyoya said.<br>I stared at him. I sighed and went to my table.  
>"So, um. Jun? Why aren't you wearing a tropical outfit like the other boys?" a girl asked.<br>"Oh, I'm not into stuff like that." I smiled, "I'm more of a winter type of boy."  
>"Oh, so you like the snow." another girl said.<br>"Yes, it's kind of like that." I nodded.  
>"Oh, I can't wait til the party!" the first girl said.<br>"Yeah, I hope the Sakuras are in full bloom by then!" the 2 said.  
>"Just imagine it!" a third said, "Dancing under the Sakura trees!"<br>"Yes, I think so too. You know ladies, I think it's really cute when you dream like taht." I flashed a smile, tilting my head to the right a bit.  
>The Club ended and I sighed. Who knew hosting was this tiring?<br>I watched Tamaki slurping ramen down like an upside down fountain while brushing my hair out. To tell the truth, it used to be all the way to my ankles. I fell down to my knees now. I swsted it into a bun on top of my head and started brushing my wig.  
>"C'mon, boss! Stop eating that commoners ramen and help us with the party planning!" Hikaru said.<br>"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has haten a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.  
>"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now." Kyoya said.<br>"What illness?" Haruhi asked.  
>I looked up from my combing.<br>"she's got the hoste hopping disease." Hikaru said.  
>"AKA, the'Never the Same Boy Twice' disease." Kaoru siad from behind his twin.<br>"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see him regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites. On a regular basis." Kyoya explained.  
>"yeah, and before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan!" Hunny piped up.<br>"Oh, so he's upset that I took her from him?" Haruhi asked.  
>I went back to combing my wig.<br>"SHUT UP!" Tamaki burst, "I COULDN'T CAR LESS! I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl with Jun!"  
>I looked up at the sound of my name.<br>"I son't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are ladies!" Tamaki said.  
>Never mind, this is getting boring again. I went back to my wig.<br>"Hasn't that wig been brushed enough, Jun?" Kyoya asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm just using it as an excuse to not pay attention to Tamaki." I said, still brushing the wig.<br>"No one in this school knows about you being a girl excpet for those of us here!" Tamaki yelled.  
>"Yeah, they aptd out of gym classes." Hikaru said.<br>"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no-one can tell." Kaoru said.  
>I saw Tamaki run up to the couch I was on and drag a chest labelled 'King's Private Property' to where he was just a minute ago. I watched him with my eyebrows raised, putting my wig back on before someone barges in and sees me without it.<br>"That's enough Haruhi! Jun!" Tamaki said.  
>I walked over to where Haruhi was standing.<br>"Now you listen to Daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" he said, pulling out a huge picture frame of a picture of me, full portrait, and a picture of Haruhi, head shot, on both side.  
>"Don't go through our photos with out asking!" we both yelled.<br>That photo was like, what, 2 years ago? My hair was long enough to touch the ground and wrap about 15 times around my feet.  
>"The more I look at these pictures, the more amazed I am."Kaoru said.<br>"Ho did 'these' turn into 'those'?" Hikaru asked.  
>They looked at us expectantly.<br>"Hey, do you see how long my hair is?" I asked, "It's like what? 50 feet long! I didn't want my hair like that so I cut it! It used to be Haruhi's length. But my hair grows fast so I just bought a wig and kept the rest of my hair under it."  
>They looked at haruhi.<br>"Th day before school started, one of th kids in my neighborhood got gum in my hair. it's a pain to get gumout of long hair so I cut it."  
>We looked at each other.<br>"We don't really care if we look like dudes or not."  
>"Girls should never refer to themselves as dudes! Mama! They're using the dirty boy words again!"<br>I looked behind Tamaki's shoulder at the rest of the Host Club.  
>"Who's Mama?" I asked.<br>"Based on club position, I assume I am." Kyoya said.  
>I looked at them weirdly, raising one eyebrow and nodded.<br>"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, we can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if we're just errand boys!" Haruhi said.  
>"Hate to change th subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked.<br>"Yeah." I looked at him.  
>"Uh! No! But the party doesn't have anything to do with me, does it? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused." Haruhi said nervously.<br>"Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi!" Tamaki said.  
>Where's a good book when you need one? I started thinking about random things as Tamaki started talking. The school time soon ended and I went back home to rest for a moment.<br>The next day, Princess Kasuga was giving Haruhi dancing lessons. I learned my lesson from yesterday and bought a;; three books of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy in French to school.  
>The new teacups the Host Club ordered arrived and I looked up. After hearing boring talk, I went back to my book. I was currently at the part where the Fellowship was in the Mines of Moria. "Alright, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." I heard Tamaki say.<br>"Strategy? For what?" I asked.  
>They looked at me.<br>"You were in Book Wondeerand again weren't you, Jun?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Maaaaybe..." I sang.<br>The week passed and soon it was the day of the dance.  
>"It is so good to see you here, my little lambs! The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you... Welcome!" Tamaki greeted.<br>The chandeliers turned on and an orchestra started playing. The girls clapped and I bowed with the rest of the club.  
>"As always, the Host Club are here for your entertainment! So we invite you to dance toyour heart's content! Based on the dancing skills, one lucky maiden will be chosen as tonights queen! The queen's reqard will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King!" Kyoya said.<br>"Good luck to you, my darlings." tamaki said.  
>The girls squeeled and I saw one faint. I forced a smile on my face, even though my brain was screaming that I get out of thsi place. I walked over to where Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya were standing. Mori was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, Hunny a white one, and Kyoya a grey-ish one.<br>"Well, since your already here, you might as well get yourself soomething to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya was saying.  
>"A spread? With... fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked.<br>Kyoya's pencil snapped.  
>"Fan-"<br>"-Cu-"  
>"Tu-"<br>"-Na!" the Host Club, including me yelled.  
>Tamaki jumped down and started giving commands.<br>"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" he said.  
>"Add some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said.<br>After the fuss was over, I leant back on one of the pillars.  
>"Excuse me, Jun." a girl said. I looked over. "I was wondering if I can have this dance." she smiled.<br>I smiled and lifted myself off the pillar. "Of course you may."  
>The twins ran up to me and whispered that the plan was almost to begin and that I was to report to the dressing rooms. I looked at the girl and smiled apologetically.<br>"I'm sorry, Princess But it seems something came up."  
>"Oh, no. It's alright." the girl smiled.<br>I walked to the room with the twins and they gave me a dress.  
>"Erm? Isn't Haruhi supposed to wear the dress?" I asked.<br>"Well, yeah. But Tamaki said to have you in a dress too." they said at the same time.  
>I sighed and went into the room,changing into the black strapless dress. I fixed the ruffles and smoothes it down. I walked out and Hikaru gave me a pair of black high heels.<br>Haruhi then came in while I was getting make-up on. I swear, if Tamaki is doing this just for the heck of it, I will kill him. Speak of the Dec=vil!  
>"Tamaki, why'd you make me wear this stupid thing?" I asked him.<br>"Well, I just wanted to see you in it!" he cried.  
>I twitched and got a major anime vein. I walked back into the dressing room and changeed back.<br>"I hate you, Tama-chan!" I called out.  
>I finished dressing and saw Haruhi getting her make-up on.<br>"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes.' she said as she waddled towards the room.  
>I snickered as she tripped multiple times.<br>We walked towards the building and waited for the couple to appear.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for the final dance of the evening." Tamaki said, " The last waltz of the night has been chosen for this couple."<br>We all looked at the couple in front of us dancing to the music. I sighed and smiled.  
>"Ahh! May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki cried.<br>"And now to announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru announced.  
>"Congratulations to Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru finished.<br>"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru said.  
>"Jun Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru said.<br>I looked shocked.  
>"kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the night more thrilling for everyone!" both said.<br>"Can't we have haruhi do it?" I asked.  
>"Well, alright then. haruhi Fujioka will stand in for his brother!" the twins said.<br>Hauhi walked down and towards Kasuga. I stared up into the sky and wondered how May was doing. She would have loved the ball. She always did like Sakuras. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing the soft scent of Sakura flowers. 


	4. The Start of Black butterfly

"Jun! I want you to meet someone!" Haruhi called.  
>I looked at her and sighed.<br>'Yeah?" I asked, walking towards her.  
>"Jun, this is Hanon Tsuki. Hanon, this is my old friend, Jun." she smiled.<br>"It's very nice to meet you Hanon!" I bowed my head.  
>"It's nice to meet you too, Jun." Hanon bowed her head as well.<br>"Well, we'll see you later, Hanon! We have to go to the Host Club now." Harhi said.  
>"Oh? May I come with?" Hanon asked.<br>"Well, yeah. I guess."  
>We started walking towars the Third Music Room and opened the door. Walking in, we saw the guys with outfits in the twins hands. They handed each of us one and finally saw Hanon. We left her with the others.<br>"I hate them." I muttered to Haruhi.  
>The room was decked out with Sakura blossom this time. We finished changing and walked out. We took our places and Hanon stared at us as if we were idiots. The door opened and we chimed.<br>"Welcome, ladies!"  
>"You guys have a weird club." Hanon whispered to me.<br>"I know." I whispered back.  
>"Jun, will you give our new customer a tour of the Host Club?" Kyoya asked.<br>"Huh? Oh, Y-yeah. Sure." I nodded.  
>We walked towards Tamaki.<br>"This is Tamaki Suoh. He's the 'King' of the club. 70% of the cubs customers request him. Don't fall for him though, he's an idiot." I whispered the last part.  
>Hanon giggled and we moved on to the Hitatching twins.<br>"This is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitatchin. The 'Mischievous Type'. They might act like homos but they're not that bad." I whispered the last part again.  
>We moved on to Kyoya since he came over.<br>"That's Kyoya Ootori. The 'Cool Type'. He's in charge of the club's finances."  
>Next up was Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi.<br>"You know Haruhi. Mitsukini Haninozuka, 'Hunny', is a child prodigy, the 'Boy-Lolita'. Takashi Morinozuka, 'Mori', is his, erm, bodyguard is one way to put it. Best friend is another. He's the "Quiet Type'. And that's the Host Club!"  
>I got dragged away by Haruhi, going to a secluded place.<br>"Haruhi, Jun. How're you doing? Are you two having a good time?" Tamaki asked from behind us.  
>"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi said.<br>"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well! But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring!" he said.  
>"Oh wow sempai. You're blooming in more ways than one!" Haruhi sweatdroppeed with me.<br>"You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite spendorous! I'm in full bloom!"  
>The twins dragged us away from the drama king.<br>"So, have you chose your elective courses for this term?" they asked.  
>"How about Conversational French?" Hikaru asked.<br>"I AM French. I don't need a lesson!" I mumbled.  
>"I think we should all take it together." Kaoru said.<br>"After all, we are in the same class." they both said.  
>I sighed as they started talking about the electives we should choose. Tamaki pulled me and Haruhi away from the twins.<br>"Listen, I want you to stop hanging ot with those shady twins from now in!" Tamaki demanded.  
>"Hey, who're you calling shady?" Hikaru asked.<br>"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru said.  
>I stopped listening and stared at him with blank, half open eyes. My eyes shot open when I heard the phrase, "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."<br>"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked.  
>"That's right. I forgot all about it!" Kyoya sighed.<br>"Then that means, there's no doubt!" Haruhi said, "They're really gonna know, we're girls!"  
>We started talking about the plan to keep our genders secret the next day. I finished the LotR Trilogy and all my other books so I stuck to reading my favorite books again. Those consisted of, Ella Enchanted, Ever, and Fairest by Gail Carson Levine, The Graveyard Book by Neil Gaiman, and of course, the Dragon Slippers Trilogy by Jessica Day Geoge.<br>I sighed. 'I'll just ask Lorelei to come over to school as a nurse tomorrow.' Lorelei is my best friend, maid, and private nurse. Lorelei has been in my family's care ever since she was abandoned when she was a little girl. Since then, we became best friends and she came wherever I went.  
>School ended and I walked home.<br>"Lory!" I called.  
>"Yes, Jun?" she called back, looking down from one of the bansiters.<br>"There you are! Can you go to the school tomorrow?" I asked, running up the steps.  
>"Oh, is the physical exam tomorrow?" she asked.<br>"Yeah." I smiled.  
>"Of course! I'd be honored!" she grinned.<br>We started talking and she helped me get all the jewelry off. Day turned to night and Lorelei soon left to sleep.  
>"Night, Lorelei." I called.<br>"Night, Jun." she smiled and turned the lights off.  
>Ririn drove us to school the next morning in my family's limousine and I stepped out with Lorelei.<br>"Hey, isn't that Jun?" one of the girls asked.  
>"Yeah. Who's the girl next to him?" another asked.<br>"I'm more interested in why he was in a limousine." yet another wondered.  
>"C'mon Lorelei. I have to tell the chairman that you'll be here for the physical exam." I dragged Lorelei to the office and went in.<br>Ririn told the chairman about our 'situation' and he agreed.  
>"Thank you very much!" we all bowed.<br>We walked outside and I started talking.  
>"So, Ririn. Can you come pick me up after school today? I have to go to Hanon's. We're thinking of starting a band." I whispered the last part so no-one would know.<br>"Well, of course. Ask this Hanon for her address and we'll go home to change and then go to her house. All right?" Ririn smiled.  
>"Sure." I nodded.<br>Lorelei went to the School Infirmary Room #1. I met up with the twins and Haruhi.  
>"So what's the deal with this Formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked. "What do they do during physial exams?"<br>"It's no different than any other physical exam you'd get in any other school." Hikaru said "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru said.  
>"Heh, you're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi opened the door.<br>"Welcome students!" the line of nurses and doctors said.  
>"Wh-wh-what what is all this?" Haruhi asked.<br>"Just another physical exam."Hikaru said.  
>"The usual" Kaoru shrugged.<br>"C'mon Haruhi." I walked in after the twins, Haruhi right behind me.  
>Haruhi was taken away by a nurse and I was left alone. I went to find Kyoya and, thanfully, it didn't take that long. He was with Haruhi.<br>"I've got them for backup in case somethig happens." he was saying.  
>"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.<br>"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya said.  
>"Don't you think it's weird that thse doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked.<br>"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. Most of the students who attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families with their own private doctors, so this... is just a formality."  
>I walked up to Kyoya.<br>"When are you going to tell them?" he asked.  
>"Maybe sometime next week. Tomorrow even." I sighed. "Whenever Lilac arrives."<br>"Alright then."  
>A doctor passed by and hit us on the shoulder.<br>"I'm terribly sorry." he apologized.  
>"No problem." Kyoya said.<br>"Huh." Kyoya wondered I looked at him.  
>"Not one of your's?" I asked quietly..<br>"No." Kyoya said.  
>I saw Lorelei coming and smiled.<br>"Mr. Fujioka? I'm your nurse for this afternoon." she said, as if she didn't know me, "Please, come this way."  
>We went to a Special Boys Clinic. I looked at Kyoya and gave him a sign to tell him it was alright. We started the exam while I told Lorelei of the Host Club.<br>"So, Kyoya found out?" Lorelei asked.  
>"Yeah. I'm going to tell all of them the truth when Lilac and Melonie come here." I told her.<br>"Oh, that makes sense. Better get started because Lilac called a few minutes ago. She said she and Mel would be here by the day after tomorrow at the latest." Lorelei said.  
>"Aww, great. Couldn't they have waited, I don't know, a week?" I sighed.<br>We finished and went to the others.  
>"Was it alright?" Kyoya asked.<br>"Yeah. The deadline is the day after tomorrow at the latest." I informed him.  
>"Alright, then."<br>We heard a scream and looked towards it.  
>"I'm telling the truth!" a girl said, "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"<br>"Wow, how sacry!" another cried.  
>"Do you think it was a pervert?"<br>"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said.  
>"What do you mean?" Hunny asked.<br>"A bit earlier, we saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our hospital doctors and I thought he was a little odd."  
>"Shouldn't you have told us sooner?" the twins accused.<br>"Well, it's no big deal, I'm sure the security guards will catch him." I said, flipping a page of Ever.  
>"Excuse me Miss. But did you happen to notice where the pervvert doctor was going?" a doctor asked.<br>"Yes, sir. He ran off o the Special Boys Clinic." the girl said.  
>We all froze, me in pid-page flip (Which ended up with me ripping that page).<br>"Haruhi!" we all gasped.  
>We all ran to the Clinic.<br>"HARUHI! TAMA-CHAAAN KICK!" Tamaki kicked the doctor's back.  
>"1) Good looks taht attract the pubic eye." the twins said.<br>"2) More welath then you could imagine." Kyoya said.  
>'Are they making this up as they go?' I wondered.<br>"3) Chivalry that will never be able to overlook-" Mori started.  
>"-The hideous wickedness of this world." Hunny finished.<br>"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki said, while walking towards Haruhi and slipping his shirt on her head.  
>"We're here! Watch out!" the Host Club, excluding me and Haruhi, yelled.<br>"Uuuuumm..." Lorelei rose an eyebrow.  
>"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" the doctor pleaded.<br>Haruhi, Lorelei, and I looked at each other, confused.  
>"I'm a doctor. I have a small medical emergency clinic that I run in the next town over." the doctor started.<br>"When'd the convo turn into his life story?" Lorelei whispered to me.  
>I stifled a giggle.<br>"My name is Yabu." he said.  
>"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru asked.<br>"That's crazy! What a terrible name for a doctor!" Kaoru said.  
>"Unless you're quack!" both said.<br>"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her!" Yabu started.  
>I got bored and took out the Graveyard book from Lorelei.<p>

'Something was going on, Bod was certain of it. It was there in the crisp winter air, in the stars, in the wind, in the darkness. It was there in the rhythms of the long nights and fleeting days.  
>Mistress Owens pushed him out of the Owenses' little tomb. "Get along with you," she said. "I've got business to attend to."<br>Bod looked at his mother. "But it's cold out there," he said.  
>"I should hope so," she said, "it's being winter. That's as it should be. Now," she said more to herself than to Bod, "shoes. And look at this dress-it needs hemming. And cobwebs-there are cobwebs all over, for heaven's sakes. You get along," this to Bod once more. "I've got plenty to be getting on with, and I don't need you underfoot."<br>And she sang to herself, a little couplet Bod had never heard before.

"Rich man, poor man, come away.  
>Come to dance the Macabray." '<p>

(Excerpt from The Graveyard Book.)

I snapped back to reality when I heard Tamaki finally say something that made sense.  
>"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I'd like to help this man find his daughter." was what he said.<br>"Whatever you say." Kyoya smiled.  
>We soon found the school and Yabu went on his way.<br>"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked.  
>"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Hikaru pointed out.<br>"Well, then. That's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.  
>"I'm sorry about this you guys. But can you please get out?" Haruhi asked.<br>They all backed away and I looked out the window, looking at the clouds.  
>"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?" Tamaki asked.<br>"don't be stupid, sempai! I just gotta finish my physical exam! As a male student of course!" Haruhi laughed, "Well, let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food! I'm doing this to pay off my debt!"  
>"You're so cute, Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki yell, "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna!"<br>"Cut it out, sempai!" haru yelled, "NO! Don't touch me there!"  
>I smiled and closed my eyes. 'What a cute couple.'<br>Lorelei tapped my shoulder. "Ririn is waiting outside." she whispered.  
>I slipped my legs over the banister and prepared to jump.<br>"Jun!" Lorelei exclaimed.  
>They all looked at me.<br>"I'll be fine, Lorelei. Meetcha at the car!" I yelled, jumping down.  
>The Host Club ran towards the balcony to see me running towards the limousine.<br>"Ririn! Did I keep you waiting Ririn!" I called.  
>"Hey, Jun. Where's Lorelei." she asked.<br>"She's coming in a few.' I told her.  
>"Jmped down the balcony again?"<br>"Urrrr. Yes...No...Maybe so..."  
>"You really have to stop doing that." Ririn sighed.<br>Lorelei arrived and we drove off to my house. I let my hair down and put on my regular outfit.  
>We got back into the limo and drove to Hanon's house. We arrived in abou t30 minutes and Lorelei came in with me. I knocked on the door and a two identical boys (save the hair and eyes) opened the door.<br>"Hey, you searching for Hanon?" th one with the blonde hair and blue eyes asked.  
>"Yes. Is she here?" Lorelei asked.<br>"Yeah. She's in her room. I'm Akito, her older brother and this is my twin, Akira." the other boy said.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded.<br>"Jun!" Hanon called from inside.  
>The boys stepped aside and Lorelei and I stepped in. I waved to Hanon. She ran down to us.<br>"Hanon, this is my friend, Lorelei Ginko. Lorelei, this is Hanon Tsuki." I introduced.  
>"It's a pleasure." Lorelei bowed her head.<br>"No, the pleasure's all mine!" Hanon smiled.  
>"We'll be leaving now." Akira said.<br>"Yeah, don't want to get caught up in girl talk do we?" Akito laughed.  
>"Wait, guys!" Hanon called.<br>They looked at us.  
>"You know, they could be useful." I pondered.<br>"Exactly what I was thinking!" Hanon grinned.  
>The boys gave each other looks that clearly said they didn't like where the convo was headed. The limo beeped and Ririn held up 3 fingers, which meant 3 hours at the latest, and drove off.<br>"Who's that?" the boys askd.  
>"That's my driver. Ririn Hoshi." I said.<br>"Oh."  
>We went upstairs to Hanon's room and sat on her bed.<br>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akira asked.  
>"Why drag us here?" Akito added.<br>"Well, we were kinda thinking on forming a band." Hanon answered.  
>"A band?" the boys looked at each other, "We're in!"<br>"Wait, can you play an instrument?" I asked.  
>"Akito's been playing the keyboard since he was 7 and Akira's a guitar expert." Hanon said.<br>"Alright, and you?"  
>"I play guitar."<br>"Okay then," I took out a book from the sachel at my side, "Nope wrong book." I handed The Graveyard Book to Lorelei, "No. Not this." my sketchbook, "Not this either." The Dragon Rider, "There!"  
>I took out my notepad and wrote down the current members.<p>

'Guitarist: Hanon

Guitarist: Akira

Keyboard: Akito'

"What about you?" Akira asked.  
>"I sing!" I smiled.<br>"Oh." the twins looked at each other blankly.  
>"And the others?" Hanon asked.<br>"My friends from America, Lilac Lare, and Melonie Smith are coming by the day after tommorrow at the latest. Lilac can play the keyboard and Melonie the drums."  
>"And for the boys part?"<br>"Hmmm, Daisuke Nia is a great singer so he could be part of it if he agrees. And Haru Ookami is a drum expert." I pondered.  
>"How do you this stuff?" the twins asked.<br>"Research." I answered matter-of-factly.  
>"You sure are one weird girl." they said.<p>

' Female-

Lead singer: Jun

Guitarist: Hanon

Keyboard: Lilac

Drummer: Melonie

Male-

Lead singer: Daisuke

Guitarist: Akira

Keybord: Akito

Drummer: Haru'

"That good?" I asked.  
>"We still need a band name and logo." Hanon pointed out.<br>"Oh, right. How about Black Butterfly?" I suggested.  
>"Simple, but catchy."<br>"The logo can be two black B's, one flipped."  
>"You. Are. A. Genious."<br>"Thanks!"  
>I drew the logo and the wrote the name on top of the page.<br>"You guys are crazy." Akira said, shaking his head.  
>"Why, thank you!" I laughed.<br>"So, can you write congs?" Akito asked.  
>"Yep, there's a song somewhere in this book. Knowing me, I probably won't find it until next week!"<br>"Crazy." Akira and Akito looked at each other.  
>"Well, anyways. Gotta go! I have to clean my room up for Lilac and Melonie tomorrw." I said, standing up, "The three hours are up anyways."<br>We went downstairs and out the door to Ririn.  
>"Bye! I'll see you at school tomorrow, Hanon!" I waved with Lorelei.<p> 


	5. Reunion! Oh, Brother!

The next day, I arrived at school to see Hanon and her brothers waiting for me. I smiled and waved at them. They waved back. We ran to each other and started talking about the band.  
>"We asked Daisuke and Haru about the band, and they said they'd join." Akito informed us.<br>I grinned, "That's great! Now, all we need, is Melonie and Lilac to come."  
>I caught their worried looks and said, "Don't worry! They're arriving today. They texted me this morning. And I also found my lyrics book!" I held up a black book that had 'Death Note' scrawled on the top. It was a joke Melonie and Lilac were in on.<br>The twins looked at the notebook weirdly but didn't ask. We walked to the Host Club talking about the band. We introduced Akira and Akito to the rest of the Host Club.  
>"Akira, Akito. This is the Host Club!" I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh with a great big smile in my face. I went from left to right.<br>"This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. Below him is Mitsukini Haninozuka, we call him Hunny. Next to the 2 is Kyoya Ootori, then Tamaki Suoh, and of course, the Hitachiin twins, Hikari and Kaoru . Finally is Haruhi Fujioka, my brother." I beamed at them.  
>"You seem very excited today, Jun." Kyoya observed.<br>I giggled, "Mmhmm!"  
>"What's the special occasion?" Haruhi asked.<br>I straightened up and winked, "You'll find out. But I'll be a bit late to the Host Club today."  
>I skipped out the door with the twins and Hanon.<p>

Haruhi's PoV  
>"Ne, Haruhi..." Tamaki poked me after Jun skipped out the door with her new friends.<br>I looked over, "Hai, sempai?"  
>"Do you know what the special occasion is?"<br>I looked back to the door. "Actually, I don't. I've never seen her this excited or giddy before..."  
>I looked at the rest of the Host Club. Kyoya was writing in his notebook, as usual, Hunny and Mori were talking to each other. Tamaki was in his little emo corner saying something about his daughter keeping secrets from him. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. I walked to the dressing room and got ready in the kimono for the Host Club.<p>

Jun's PoV

I skipped out the door of the Host Club to the office, the twins looking at me weirdly and Hanon just as giddy as me.  
>I knocked on the door and the principal said a quiet, "Come in."<br>I skipped in and saw my 2 best friends standing in front of the principal's desk. They grinned and we got caught up in a hug.  
>"I take it you know them, Jun-kun?" the principal asked.<br>"Yup! I'll show them around, so don't you worry!"  
>"Alright, you may leave now."<br>We skipped out and I introduced the 2 to the twins and Hanon while walking.  
>"Melonie, Lilac, these are 3 of my new friends, Hanon, and her brothers, Akira and Akito. Guys, these are my best friends, Melonie and Lilac."<br>"Nice to meet you." Melonie and Lilac smiled.  
>"Hajime mashite." the twins and Hanon nodded.<br>We arrived in front of the 3rd Music Room just as the introductions were done.  
>"A Music Room?" Melonie questioned.<br>"A bit of a warning but..." Akira started.  
>"Jun's friend are a bit..."<br>"Coo-koo..." the twins, Hanon, & I sang together, shrugging.  
>"But, don't take them too seriously, they're great freinds once you get to know them," I said while opening the door and grabbing a couple of handheld fans from the jacket of my uniform, passing htem to Hanon and the twins, and we fanned the rose petals away from ourselves.<br>"Watch for the petals, Melonie. They're rose." I warned.  
>Melonie screamed and got to the safety behind Lilac and my back. I walked in the Host Club and past the members with my 2 freinds saying, "Lay off the rose petals. Melonie's allergic." while walking to the dressing room.<br>I walked in one of the stalls labeled with my name and the 2 girls stood behind outside.  
>I put on the kimono and walked out, fixing my hair and holding my wig.<br>"Melonie, Lilac." I started.  
>They looked at me, "Yeah?"<br>"I'm thinking of creating a band. Would you like to join?"  
>"YEAH!" they yelled.<br>"Calm down and quiet down..." I sighed.  
>I put the wig on and walked out the door to my place with the girls behind me, not seeing the confused faces on the other hosts.<br>"So, Jun." One of the customers started.  
>I looked up, "Hmm?"<br>"Why were you late to the Club today?"  
>"Oh, I had to pick up these 2 girls here. They were my childhood friends."<br>"Oooohhh..."  
>The rest of the Host Club went like that mostly with questions from my customers about Melonie and Lilac. The 2 girls, bless them... looked on confused.<br>The Club soon ended and we sat on the couches in the middle of the room. The other Hosts looked at us as we talked about our life in France.  
>"Uhhhhh..." the Host Club stammered.<br>I looked over and smiled.  
>"Hey!"<br>After the introductions were done, we went back to ourselves, Tamaki lecturing Haruhi, the twins butting in, Hunny being cute, etc.  
>I giggled and looked over at the door and froze. The Hosts noticed my missing chatter and looked over at me staring at the door. They froze as well.<br>"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest." the twins said in unison. I stayed frozen in place.  
>"Come on in," Kaoru said, walking to the door, pulling out a rose, "What are you waiting for?"<br>"Watching from afar is no fun," Hikaru agreed, copying his brother.  
>"Please, Miss." the said, leaning twoards the girl slightly.<br>"Stop that!" Tamaki commanded behind the girl.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" he asked, "Please, you don't have to be afraid, princess. I welcome you, to the Ouran Hot Club."<br>The girl hesitated.  
>"Yes..."<br>The girl lifted a hand and pushed Tamaki back. I had long since fell on the couch, paralyzed and breathing hard.  
>"No, don't touch me! You're phony!" the girls screamed.<br>The other Hosts, minus Kyoya and Mori gasped.  
>"What do you mean? I'm phony?" Tamaki gasped with a hand on his face.<br>I blacked out the words being said and watched them. The girl was insulting Tamaki, shooting verbal arrows at him. He got shocked and fell, slow-mo. Kyoya spoke up and the girl glomped him. A few minutes later, we were sitting like civilized people, minus me, who was still lying on a couch paralyzed.  
>"Your fiance?" Hikaru asked.<br>"Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru continued.  
>"Of course! My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring to Ouran Academy's first year Class A tomorrow." My guess was right. It was Renge.<br>Tamaki was in his emo corner again.  
>"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.<br>"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru replied.  
>"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us as if we're husband and wife?"<br>Renge went on to describe her love for Kyoya. "She serious?" the twins asked.  
>"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked innocently.<br>"No way!" Renge yelled immediately, "I could recognize my love anywhere!"  
>She went on to describe Kyoya as a whole different person than who we knew...<br>The twins ran around yelling, "AHH! STALKER!"  
>"Uki-" Haruhi started.<br>"Doki-?" Hunny continued.  
>"Otaku!" Tamaki yelled.<br>"Otaku?" Hikaru questioned.  
>Mori "Hmm?' ed.<br>"I've never seen one!" Kaoru yelled.  
>"I get it now... You're in love with that character... You're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're somewhat engaged. I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well." Kyoya explained.<br>"So, she made it up? You're not really her fiance, right?" Tamaki asked.  
>"Well, no. I don't ever asking for her hand in marriage... Beside, this is the first time I've ever met the woman... "<br>Renge started rambling again and declared herself the 'Self-Declared Mangaer of the Ouran Host Club.'  
>Renge was distracting the Host Club, so maybe I could get away with telling them about my family heritage...<br>"Miss Jun? I believe you have something to tell the rest of us as well."  
>I facepalmed. 'Why did I have to jinx myself?'<br>The rest of the Host Club turned to me on the couch. Renge gasped.  
>"Jun? Jun Hikari? Is that really you?" she exclaimed with a glare on her face.<br>I slowly sat up and nodded, "Yeah, it's me. It's soooo nice to see you again, Renge." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
>"HIKARI?" the Host Club exclaimed, "AS IN HIKARI PRODUCTS?"<br>"Yes, I played Haruhi's brother/sister to keep my identity a secret..."  
>"Why?" Hunny asked.<br>"I don't like any attention. And it was fairly easy, since the only pictures of me are my family pictures that only my family have seen."  
>This was a heavy day for everyone. The Host Club interrogated me on the Hikari Products and why I was playing the part of a commoner.<br>The next day, Tamaki had a stupid idea, again. And Renge went on a ramage.  
>"LUKE-WARM!" Renge yelled, "EVERYONE SINGLE ONE OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, ALL YOUR CHARACTERS ARE ALL LUKE-WARM! EACH OF YOU NEEDS TO HAVE SOME SORT OF DARK SIDE! YOU UNDERSTAND? GIRLS ARE VULNERABLE TO HANDSOME YOUNG MEN WHO ARE TROUBLED! IF YOU GO ON LIKE THIS, IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE GIRLS GET TIRED OF YOU AND STOP COMING ALTOGETHER! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY PRECIOUS KYOYA'S BUSINESS? AS YOUR MANAGER, IT'S MY DUTY TO CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER'S BACKGROUND! LET'S START WITH YOU!" she pointed to Hunny.<br>"If you're as cute as you are inside as out, then you're no different than a baby! therefore, from now on, you are the baby-face thug!"  
>Hunny screamed in terror.<br>"And Mori-sempai, your his childhood friend, the flunkie!"  
>Mori looked confused.<br>"The twins will be basketball players who are slaved in their own world."  
>The twins rose an eyebrow.<br>"Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied!"  
>Haruhi looked as confused as Mori.<br>"Jun, you-"  
>I looked up from my book with a slight glare.<br>"You will be the smartest kid in school-"  
>'That's good, I guess...'<br>"-who hates everyone around him!"  
>I became paralyzed and fell on the couch again.<br>"As for you, Tamaki!" she looked at Tamaki. "You're the school's idol who's admired for your good looks, but you actualy have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The lonely prince!"  
>"And Kyoya," she turned to him, "You're perfect just the way you are now! So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"<br>"Thank you, I'm honored."  
>Lilac and Melonie tried to comfort me, while I curled up in a ball. I was known back at France, the US, Germany, and eveywhere else I went as the person who makes friends out of everyone.<br>"Come on, Kyoya-sempai..." Kaoru pleaded.  
>"You've gotta do something!" Hikaru added.<br>"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it!" Kyoya pointed at Tamaki who was already rehearsing poses.  
>"Yeah, but look at Jun!" the twins said, pointing at me who was paralyzed in a human ball on the couch.<br>"The boss has a higher stand." Kyoya said.  
>"Let's just wait and see how things turn out." Kyoya smirked, "I bet it will be intersting. It always is."<br>Soon, there was a whole camera crew and everyone had a script to rehearse.  
>The fans cheered, Hikaru just got a shot. Kaoru lay on the ground hurt.<br>"Get a stretcher! take him to the infirmary immediately!"  
>"kaoru...Kaoru!" Hikaru knelt next to him.<br>"You've got to get back to the game, Hikaru! We need you!"  
>"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled.<br>"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain. You're not the one who got hurt. Now, go on."  
>"I can't! Hikaru cried, " It hurts, it hurts, Kaoru!"<br>"You're pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no-one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living..." Renge narrated behind the camera.  
>"Im sorry, but I'm envious..." Tamaki sighed, "The way you two support each other like that."<br>"But Suoh-sempai..."  
>"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol!"<br>"An idol... Right...I hate when people worship me for something superficial such as my looks. I think it will be better for me to be alone."  
>"One lonely heart meets another. THey pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?"<br>The shoot passed to Haruhi who was running when she met a tree and slid down.  
>"You can't run away forever." Hunny stated darkly, "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyoone that crosses me."<br>"Don't do it, Mitukini. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're only hurting yourself." Mori stated.  
>"I didn't ask for any advice." Hunny replied, "You want me to punch you over my knee again?"<br>"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"  
>"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place..." Hunny' face started going back and he turned chibi, running and jumping into Haruhi's arms, "I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"<br>"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge yelled, "What's wrong withyou? You've gotta stick to the script!"  
>"I can't!"<br>"Stop rolling, cameraman!"  
>"Yessir."<br>We started talking for a bit until Renge called Haruhi & I over.  
>"These 2 gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"<br>"Your film?" the first guy asked.  
>"What are you talking about?" the other agreed.<br>"After all, we're going to need some tough guys for the climax! Where the club members come together to fight the real villains at our school." Renge went on to explain what was happening.  
>"Wait a sec, Renge!" I tried to reason with her. Renge started pulling one of the boys around.<br>"You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" he yelled, pushing her at some of the camera supplies.  
>My eyes widened and, on instinct, I ran behind her and my back crashed into the supplies. Haruhi was next to me. I gasped and winced. Renge turned around and Haruhi fell to her knees while I fell completely.<br>"Jun? Haruhi? Why? Are you alright?"  
>"He's right, Renge..." I told her quietly.<br>"You can't do that." Haruhi explained, "If you judge a person by their appearance, you're stereotyping and you'll never see the person inside." "Umm, I don't understand what you're trying to say..." Renge stammered.  
>The Host Club turned around the corner, "What happened?" Tamaki yelled.<br>Haruhi looked up at them.  
>Tamaki's eyes narrowed and he ran at the boys, pinning one to the wall by their collar.<br>"So which one of you jerks started this?" he growled.  
>"Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think! That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!" the other boy defended.<br>"He's right, Tamaki-sempai," I whimpered from the ground as Mori picked me up.  
>"It wasn't their fault." Haruhi told him, standing up while Tamaki let go of the boy's collar, "They were provoked."<br>The boys ran away saying, "Let's get out of here!"  
>Tamaki said something about Haruhi being a full-fledged Host and Lilac and Melonie ran around the corner. They looked at me worriedly.<br>"Why did she take so much damage?" Hunny asked.  
>"Her back is an Achilles' Heel. It's very vulnerable." they explained.<br>"You... You... Please tell me you got that, camreaman!" Renge yelled.  
>"Yes, boss." he replied with a thumbs-up.<br>"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!"  
>I was just thankful <em>I<em> didn't have to do_ my_ stupid scene...  
>"All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"<br>Her 'sweet Kyoya smashed the camera lens with a big rock. "Why? Is something wrong?" Renge asked.  
>"I'm terribly sorry, but there cannot be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya glared.<br>"A pest... renge shispered, tears streaking down her face, "But, you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now?"  
>"You never took the time to actually know him." I answered for Kyoya.<br>Renge turned around and looked at me. I beckoned Mori to let me down on the ground. I teetered and Mori kept a hand gently on my back. I smiled at him.  
>"Kyoya isn't the same as Miyabi. You just thought he was because they looked the same. You were like that when you met me. You thought I was stuck up because my mother had dolled me up to meet your family. But, do you really think I'm actually like that? Now that you've seen the real me with the Host Club?"<br>Renge fell to the ground on her knees.  
>Several days later, the Host Club customers gushed about the video.<br>"I bought that video you made!' one cried.  
>"I bought it, too!"<br>"And so did I!"  
>"You did?" Tamaki asked.<br>"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"  
>"I loved the lonely prince!"<br>"And the loving scene between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"  
>The guests kept on chattering on about the video while the rest of the Host Club asked Kyoya about the video.<br>"Good day, everyone!" Renge greeted.  
>"Renge?" Tamaki questioned,"But I thought you had gone back to France already..."<br>"I'm out of here..." I said, walking to the dressing room where Lilac and Melonie waited. We walked to the door, Hanon and her brothers joining us out.  
>I called Ririn and we went to my house to talk about the band. I took out my phone and texted Haru and Daisuke, telling them to meet up at my house for the deets on the band.<p> 


End file.
